


Heat and Sound and Perfection

by DefaltManifesto



Series: The Chronicles of the Becket Brothers [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, No spoilers actually, Non-Explicit Sex, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy was the itch he would never scratch out, because he was all sweet pain and love and with such a feeling filling up his whole being, they could never be anything but perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Sound and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it up. Hope you all like it.

They were an explosion of emotion and fighting power that could take on anything. Their minds melded so perfectly together, Tendo said their synergy on the screens was like watching a choreographed dance. He and Yancy had always been close of course.

Raleigh admired his brother, had watched him complete training for a Jaeger, and had raged when Yancy turned down the offer to try out one of the Mach 4 prototypes because he was waiting for his brother to hurry up and complete his tests. It was never a question that they would be a team really, but Raleigh thought it was a waste for Yancy to bother waiting for him when he had the opportunity of a lifetime presented to him.

But once they did their first neural handshake, Raleigh knew there had never been any other option for either of them. It was perfect, and it was breath-taking, and the first time they took down a Kaiju, the joy and happiness radiating from them both was almost enough to send him into cardiac arrest.

Then had come the drop. They were warned about it during training. It was a delayed reaction to the disconnect of the mind meld, and by the time Yancy had helped Raleigh back to their shared quarters, Raleigh was about ready to start puking up his guts. Yancy had let him do that, then cleaned him up and pulled him into bed and hugged his shaking form close. It was a tight fit on a one-person bed, but they managed, like they had that first year after their town was destroyed by a Kaiju and there was a pitiful amount of places to hide and survive.

"It's just the adrenaline wearing off, your body getting used to not having me in your head," Yancy had said, broad hands holding him tight, thumbs rubbing against his spine.

"I like having you in my head." Raleigh's words were slurred, and he could feel and hear Yancy's laugh the way he could hear his heart beat, up close to his ear, a pounding rhythm that would never stop.

"I like being there," Yancy said.

It got easier over time. It stopped feeling like he was disconnecting from Yancy's head, and more like there was something muffling the connection. He had mentioned it to Yancy of course, and Yancy said he felt it too, but they didn't say a thing to anyone else, wanting something wholly their own, untouched by the death and destruction and fear around them.

It was a natural progression from point A to point B. The aftermath of the drop was easier to deal with, but it helped when Raleigh had Yancy pressed close to him, and somehow tight embraces turned to kisses which turned to slow, sleepy fucks on the lower bunk that made their heads spin and feel like they were back in Gipsy Danger, spinning high and flying free and weightless.

Raleigh wasn't sure if anyone else knew and he didn't care. He loved Yancy, and he knew Yancy loved him. He felt it every time their minds melded together and damn the rest of the world, he was going to take any scrap of happiness he could get. Sometimes there would be nights that Raleigh would wake up in cold sweat on his bunk and he'd crawl down to lay on Yancy's chest.

Sometimes, it was the other way around.

Because with their way of living, sometimes the adrenaline just wouldn't stop pumping and they couldn't get it out and it made them sick and angry and there was no one who could make it better but each other. Sometimes, when just cuddling didn't help, they'd spar, smacking each other around their small room, no clear winner because they were in each other's heads all day long and reading each other's movements out of Gipsy became as easy as it was when they were inside. But there were times that didn't help either, and they'd fall back into the bed, all bruising kisses and shouts of pleasure cut off with harsh bites.

Yancy was usually on top. Neither of them fancied guys, but they fancied each other, and Raleigh supposed it was just his natural disposition to let Yancy lead and give him what he needed, and take what he wanted. Nights when the drop was bad for Raleigh though, it was Yancy who'd be beneath him, legs thrown over Raleigh's shoulders as the younger sought to find some sort of release, some sort of physical proof that their bond was as strong as their minds in the Drift. It always ended with sloppy kisses and whispered I-love-you's, sappy shit neither of them would admit to doing with anyone, but it felt right with each other.

Everything felt right when they were together, and it always would. Because after so long, Raleigh was never getting Yancy out of his head, and he didn't want it any way else. Yancy was the itch he would never scratch out, because he was all sweet pain and love and with such a feeling filling up his whole being, they could never be anything but perfect. 


End file.
